Green Flashes
by AsISinkDownIntoLight
Summary: There right what they say you life really does flash before your eyes, especially when when Green Flashes Strike. Mild FW/HG


**Title:** Green Flashes

**Author:** Lightning-Strike-Lover

**Summary: ** There right what they say you life really does flash before your eyes, especially when when Green Flashes Strike. FW/HG

**Disclaimer:** All characters and names used in these fics are the Legal property and creative work of JK Rowling and/or Warner Bros.

-----xo-----

Green flashes. Red. Blue. Gold. All the colours of the rainbow surround me, the colours that should be happy and celebrated. But these aren't happy colours, these are hurtful disastrous colours, meant to hurt, kill, change the person that hit them forever; make them retreat in to a shell of there former self. That's what happens on the battle field.

Hermione Granger, was always the bossy know-it-all, but that was one of the many reasons she was loved so dearly by almost every one that knew her. Her best friend Harry and Ron and newly qualified best girl friend Ginny always standing beside her whatever happened or when she needed help, which was always returned.

The Weasleys were also a massive part of Hermiones life, always there, always loving, always caring, never had she met one family so perfect or caring. Bill, the Big brother with all the advice. Charlie, the perfect person to pick up her spirits with his dangerous stories. Percy, eh, well another know-it-all to confined in. George, the more sensitive twin, always making her smile and solving all her problems at the same time. Fred, well, you'll hear more about him in time. Ron her best friend, The endless pit of quidditch loving hug-able git. Ginny, the girl with all the answers and a steamy temper.

Fred, after Hermione Graduated, they had gotten together, despite their problems they fell in love and eloped two weeks ago. It was a very small ceremony having only George and Ginny in attendance. As you can imagine Mrs. Weasley was not very happy about that.

But then it started the final Horcrux was found in Hogwarts and destroyed, and a moment after that the final battle started. Here. Now. No chance to say goodbye or I love you to anyone except the ones around you. It was it, now or never.

So that's were she was in the great hall fighting of curse after curse ,hex after hex with one thing on her mind, get you and everyone around you out of here alive.

Hours after hours the fight went on people falling on both side of the battle. Hermione was reaching the end, she knew she was running out of energy. Fast. That's when it happened, she knew it was the end when green flashes came towards her fast, faster then she could ever imagine. There right what they say you life really does flash before your eyes.

-----xo-----

"_I'm Hermione Granger, and who are you?" A very prim and proper 11 year old Bushy haired Hermione Granger asked._

"_Ron, Ron Weasley" A slightly tattered Ron said_

"_Harry Potter" The other Boy answered_

"_Oh, Well is that a real spell, it doesn't sound very real. Anyway a boy named Neville has lost his toad you haven't seen It have you?" They shook there heads "Well if you see him could you tell us, oh did you know you had dirt on your nose?"_

-----xo-----

Green Flashes

-----xo-----

"_Granger, Hermione"_

_With a nervous glance Hermione walked up to the stool and sat herself down and perched the Sorting hat on her head._

"_Ah, Miss Granger, Now where shall I put you, hmm Ravenclaw would be good with your thirst for knowledge but theirs something more, well I think I know, so It better be... GRYFINDOR" _

-----xo-----

Green Flashes, White Specks

-----xo-----

"_I hope you're happy with yourselves. We all could have been killed – or worse expelled, now if you don't mind I'm going to bed."She said as she stormed up the stairs._

"_That girl needs to sort you priorities out!" _

-----xo-----

Green Flashes, White Specks, Black Dots,

-----xo-----

"_There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumors--someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car--"  
_

_"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her.  
_

_"You're not telling me you did fly here?" said Hermione, sounding almost as severe as Professor Mcgonagall.  
_

_"Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password"_

-----xo-----

Green Flashes, White Specks, Black Dots, Red Splashes

-----xo-----

"_Er- Mr. Black – Sirius?" Hermione asked timidly._

_Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione as though being spoken to politely was something he'd long Forgotten._

"_Is you don't mind me asking how – how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"_

"_Thank you!" Gasped Peter "Exactly I-"_

_But Lupin silenced him with a loo. Black Was frowning slightly at Hermione, but not as though he was annoyed with her._

-----xo-----

Green Flashes, White Specks, Black Dots, Red Splashes, Brown Smudges,

-----xo-----

_Harry eyes fell instead on the girl next to Krum. His jaw drooped._

_It was Hermione. But she didn't look like Hermione though, her hair different elegant, stylish. Her dress hung and clinged in the right places making her figure look even better. Most people were staring at her, gawking or glaring daggers in her head. Namely a Mister Fred Weasley was looking at her ignoring a very jealous date on his arm._

-----xo-----

Green Flashes, White Specks, Black Dots, Red Splashes, Brown Smudges, Green Flashes,

-----xo-----

_The Quick-Quotes Quill was actually in her hand and halfway to her mouth when the rapturous expression on her face died. "But of course" she said lowering her quill and looking daggers at Hermione. "Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want the story out there, would she"_

"_As a matter as fact" said Hermione sweetly "that's exactly what Little Miss perfect _does_ want!"_

-----xo-----

Green Flashes White Specks, Black Dots, Red Splashes, Brown Smudges, Green Flashes, Orange Stripes

-----xo-----

"_Thanks for staying up with me," Hermione said._

"_It's the least I could do after you helped in the shop" Fred shrugged of the comment and looked at Hermione. "Although I think its time we do go up to bed though, Mum and phlegm will kill us if were half awake during the wedding" _

"_Yeah your right" They both stood up and made there way to the doorway upstairs when a invisible barrier stopped them from moving "What's going on?" _

"_Err mione look up" She eyed him carefully and lifted her head to spot a large piece of mistletoe hanging from the door way; hesitantly she lowered her head so she was looking in his eyes, ever so slowly he dropped his head to her and met her lips in a chase and sweet kiss._

-----xo-----

Green Flashes White Specks, Black Dots, Red Splashes, Brown Smudges, Green Flashes, Orange Stripes, Gold Stars

-----xo-----

"_Dance with me" Fred requested softly_

"_There's no music and were in the middle of the street" Hermione said with a confused stare._

"_Exactly" He stretched out his hand and pulled her body against his wrapping his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck. They were dancing to there own music, there own beat, there own song. Droplets of rain started to fall, lightly, then heavy until they were drenched through but still they carried on dancing, to there own beat._

-----xo-----

Green Flashes White Specks, Black Dots, Red Splashes, Brown Smudges, Green Flashes, Orange Stripes, Gold Stars, White Specks,

-----xo-----

"_How did you get into my vault" Bellatrix screamed. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"_

"_We only met him tonight" Hermione sobbed "We've never been inside your vault … It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"_

-----xo-----

Green Flashes White Specks, Black Dots, Red Splashes, Brown Smudges, Green Flashes, Orange Stripes, Gold Stars, White Specks, Black Dots.

-----xo-----

Everything stopped just for there moment. Realisation flooded her, she was going to die. No more sitting in the common room with Harry and Ron. No more lecturing them to do there homework. No more constant quidditch talk. No more hugs from Mum and Dad. No more cooking by Mrs. Weasleys. No more questions from Mr. Weasley. No more jokes from Fred and George. No more lazy Sundays. Nothing.

Maybe she would be going to a better place. Maybe she would finally met James and Lilly get to see Sirius again, her grandparents. But that place wouldn't be here, wouldn't be with everyone she loved. So she sent her good byes.Her prayers for the future. She prepared herself to die.

Green Flashes

White Specks

Black Dots

Red Splashes

Brown Smudges

Green Flashes

Orange Stripes

Gold Stars

Blue Shields _Blue shields?_

She turned her head to see harry standing there his wand pointed between me and the green flash, Blocking it, protecting me; bouncing the curse straight back to its caster, that didn't have such great friends, didn't know love, didn't have anyone to send their goodbyes to.

There was a blur of colour after that, some where in the middle Harry defeated the darkest wizard in century's. Nearly everyone came out alive. So did Hermione, she was so prepared to die in that second, but she was grateful that she didn't, because it wasn't time, not yet, not for years to come because a few Green Flashes shouldn't end any life. Not ever.

-----xo-----

So how was it? REVIEW!


End file.
